Eli
Eli is the main protagonist of the animated short The Perfect Circle. He was forced to go into exile by the Shaman during the initiation ceremony due to being born different and goes on a adventure to become the perfect circle along with help from other shapes such as the Triangle, The Hyperbolies, and many others. Appearance He is a red ellipse with green eyes and black eyebrows which he is like the other circles in his village which he appears in the short film. When he transforms he glows in a white or a red color. Circle Ceremony Eli is a member of the circle tribe who participates in a ceremony with other circles as they receive stars from the circle as they bounce to wait in line to get incarnated as a fully fledged circle. Meanwhile the Shaman escorted him inside the tent where he prays to the great sphere as he thinks of a circle. Then the Shaman takes away his badge which shocked his parents and his friends. Eli becomes sad and the Shaman scolds him for a terrible crime which forces him to go into exile from the village as he is taken away by the tribal warriors as the circles feel sad. Then the warriors throw him out of the village for good. Exile For several days and nights, Eli was all alone in the white void which he must return to his village which he is dying of starvation. Then a triangle came and offered him some soda but Eli realized that he must return from exile by becoming a circle by transformation. The Triangle offered him a Curvie to help him. Then later, Eli went to see other shapes to help him learn to transformation by learning the ebe and flow of his mind. Next, he went to great sphere and finally the Hyperbolies as they sold mint from their caravan tent. Eli tells them to teach him to transform which he found the true master which the hyperbole tries to calm Eli down. But Eli tells him that he wants to learn from them. The other hyperbole teaches him how to transform in form of mint as he squeezes into a different shapes. Return from Exile After meeting up with the Hyperbolies, Eli returns to his village from exile as the circles cheer as they reunite with their former outcast. During the speech Eli tells his tribe that he was home from his odyssey beyond the great void as the circles cheer on him as a hero. Meanwhile, Eli transforms into other shapes that impressed the circles and he spoke about stop deceiving our souls and declares the origin to be free. Later the circle transforms into a strip, and the blue circles thanks him for his knowledge and the circles thank Eli and Great Sphere bless him for 1000 years. During his final moment, Eli declared they must spread the knowledge beyond the great void. Afterwards, a comet exploded in the village and Eli becomes frozen solid in a mountain full of snow. Trivia * Eli is the only ellipse in the Circle Tribe despite being born different * He is similar to Simba from the Lion King * They were both from the same group * Both Simba and Eli were exiled by their enemies and returned as heroes * Simba is a lion and Eli is an ellipse * Eli is inspired by Faith Butterfield's childhood of being born different in a normal society Category:Circles Category:Heroes Category:The Circle Tribe Members Category:Outcasts Category:Green eyed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Category:Survivors